thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Olympic Class
Name: Olympic Craft: United Federation of Planets Olympic-Class Medical Vessel Type: Hospital Ship Scale: capital Length: 330.5 x 155.63 x 124.89 meters Ship Mass: 1,695,000 metric tons Starship Size: 6 Skill: capital ship pilot Autopilot: 2D+2 Crew: 750; Skeleton: 75/+10 Passengers: 2,600 Cargo Capacity: 266,000 metric tons Consumables: 2 years Warp Drive: 6 / 9 / 9.2 (6 Hours) Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 1D Space: 9 Hull: 4D Shields: 1D+1 [[Star Trek Starship Sensor Systems|'Sensors']] *Passive: 40 / 1D *Scan: 120 / 1D+2 *Search: 150 / 2D *Focus: 5 / 2D+2 Weapons *'2 Type VI Phaser Arrays' : Fire Arc: 540 degrees dorsal, 540 degrees ventral Location: sphere dorsal, sphere ventral Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 0D Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Continuous, Pulse, Wide-Beam Rate of fire: 5 Damage: 2D+1 *'2 Type VI Phaser Arrays' : Fire Arc: 360 degrees dorsal, 360 degrees ventral Location: engineering dorsal, engineering ventral Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 0D Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Continuous, Pulse, Wide-Beam Rate of fire: 2 Damage: 2D+1 *'2 Class Gamma Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: 1 forward, 1 aft Location: forward ventral, aft dorsal Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 0D+2 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 3D+2 *'Class Alpha Tractor Beam' : Fire Arc: Shuttlebay Location: Shuttlebay Crew: 1 Scale: Starfighter Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 0D Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 3D Miscellaneous: *Crew Quarters: **Basic: 2,800 **Expanded: 500 **Luxury: 100 **Unusual: 50 *Decks: 27 *Escape Pods: 200 :*Capacity per Pod: 12 *Year Commissioned: 2361 (Earth Reckoning) Transporters *Personnel: 6 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 4 persons *Emergency: 6 :*Range: 15,000 km :*Capacity: 24 persons *Cargo: 3 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 400 kg Complement ''' *Shuttle Craft: 2 (All adapted for use as ambulances) *Shuttle Pods: 4 (All adapted for use as ambulances) *Probes: 40 '''Description: The Olympic-class was a type of Federation starship in service in the late-24th century. It was used by both Starfleet and civilian institutions, in roles such as science vessels or hospital ships. (DS9 novel: The Missing; ST - Countdown comic: "Countdown, Number Three"; TNG episode: "All Good Things...") History The Olympic-class was in Starfleet service as early as the year 2361. (LUG reference: The Price of Freedom (RPG)) At least one ship of the class, the USS Pasteur, underwent construction at the Marin County Starfleet Yards on Earth by the yard's Skywalker Division. (The Official Starships Collection Issue 42: "USS Pasteur NCC-58925") In 2370, the USS Nobel participated in a search and rescue mission for the missing USS Hera. (TNG episode: "Interface"; ST reference: Star Trek Encyclopedia) Despite its usual non-combatant role, the Olympic-class participated in some capacity in the Dominion War during 2374 and 2375. The Nobel reported many casualties during the conflict. (DS9 episodes: "Sacrifice of Angels", "In the Pale Moonlight"; DS9 reference: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) The class was still being produced by Starfleet in the 2380s, and in 2385 a brand new ship, the Athene Donald, was loaned to the Rosalind Franklin Institute for Biomedical Research for a groundbreaking science and research mission headed by Director Maurita Tanj. (DS9 novel: The Missing) In the year 2387, three Olympic-class medical frigates, including the Galen and the Fleming, were dispatched to offer aid to the Romulan Star Empire following the destruction of Romulus by the Hobus supernova. All three ships were destroyed on the orders of Nero from his mining ship, the Narada. (ST - Countdown comic: "Countdown, Number Three") The Olympic-class was still in service in 2395. In an alternate reality caused by an anti-time rift, the USS Pasteur was commanded by Captain Beverly Picard. (TNG episode, novelization & comic adaptation: All Good Things...) By the 25th century, the class had been refit and continued to serve as hospital ships. In 2409, the USS Salk ferried medical supplies from the Allied to the Contested Zone of the Solanae Dyson Sphere. (STO mission: "Medical Relief") Specifications The 300+ meter long Olympic-class was comparable in size to the refit Constitution-class and, like that class, shared a layout with many other Starfleet starship classes, having a recognisable primary and secondary hull with two warp nacelles. The Olympic's bridge was located on deck one, with crew quarters on deck five. A twin probe/torpedo launcher was situated at the fore of the primary hull, amidships; and the impulse engines at the aft. The navigational deflector strip was located in the lower primary hull, and a sensor palette made up the ventral surface of the hull. Airlocks were positioned either side of the secondary hull beneath the nacelle pylons, and the main shuttlebay was located at the aft of the ship. For defensive and tactical situations, the class was equipped with deflector shields, phaser arrays and the aforementioned probe/photon torpedo launcher. (ST reference: Star Trek Encyclopedia, TNG episode: "All Good Things...", The Official Starships Collection Issue 42: "USS Pasteur NCC-58925") Source: *Memory Alpha: Olympic class *Memory Beta: Olympic class *Ship Recognition Manual vol 1 (Spacedock) (pages 100-102) *thedemonapostle